


and the songbirds are singing like they know the score (and i love you, i love you)

by flowercrownlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Oral Fixation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, basically they love each other a lot a lot and like to touch each other a lot a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownlou/pseuds/flowercrownlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“you smell so good” harry’s voice rumbles behind him making the hairs on Louis’ arm stand up “like our bed, like home”</p><p>[ or the one where its early morning and all harry wants to do is go slow and louis has absolutely no problem with it ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the songbirds are singing like they know the score (and i love you, i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> this is possibly the most disgusting fic ive ever written & also the grammar is so bad i rushed it im so sorry but i hope you enjoy
> 
> title taken from songbird by fleetwood mac
> 
> enjoy!  
> 

 

 _In the morning when I wake_  
_ And the sun is coming through,_  
_ Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,  
And you fill my head with you._

- 

  _Bloom by The Paper Kites._

 

**Sunday 5:00 am**. ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Gkf3woCRac))

Their bedroom walls the shade of honey as the sun begins to rise along with the first sounds of life. Harry listens as he lies on his back, taking his time before he turns over and opens his eyes, smile still loose with sleep when he sees Louis next to him sleeping soundly with his face planted on his pillow, little puffs of air escaping his mouth every few seconds. 

The urge to reach out and touch is insatiable already but for now Harry just watches. 

He'll touch later he tells himself.

Harry watches without second thought, he watches not thinking that this is creepy but thinking that waking up to someone you love most days is honestly one of the best feelings in the world.

Whether you wake up on different sides of the bed, set on having each others back to look at because you've had an argument the night before and you're both waiting for the second that you both start to curl up against each other, whispering apologies over never again kisses or waking up in bed so enveloped in one another you wake up in their smell and nothing else, there is nothing that can beat it and Harry'll challenge anyone who says otherwise.  

Often he'll wake with Louis in the breaks where they have no responsibilities. Louis' arm will be hooked over his waist, fingers idly dancing over his stomach, the both of them somewhere between asleep and consciousness and they won't move. Harry might hum contently if Louis flattens his palm over his stomach, shaping his hand slowly around love handles or any other soft pudgy places that he can get his hands on or he might shift backwards into Louis when his small hands wander in between his own thighs doing nothing but touching and touching alone.

The touches would leave Harry feeling weightless and it would pull a effortless laugh from Louis, the sound getting lost in Harry's hair as he'll witness him waking up from an iron clad tangle of limbs to a short, breathless giggly mess the next.  

Everything slow in the mornings is what it is. Especially with Louis.  

There's no denying Harry likes it rough. Of course there isn't. In times where Louis isn't anything but a tease Harry can't help but want it like that. Where Louis gives it to him good and unforgiving. In clubs where they can easily get caught Louis will have Harry down on his knees, Harry's own hands digging hard into Louis' ass as he pushes him for more with small fingers running and pulling at his hair and Louis' bitten off yells. He'll have him plastered to his sweaty body up against the wall or table in their hallway, knocking over family pictures that are forgotten about until the morning and still, Harry will cry out, both of their moans echoing around the silent night as he comes with Louis panting heavily in his ear.

And it's great because Louis is the same. He laughs a lot when Harry's giving it to him hard. Grips the sheets with white knuckles and bares his teeth in a wild grin that comes so easy to him it's practically instinct. And Harry, bless him, Harry does his absolute best to look at him whilst driving himself deeper and deeper, he really does but watching as Louis' face changes from crinkled eyes to obscenely slack the next, will do something to him that will have him barking out a laugh before coming hard, pulling on hair till wet kisses are felt over his back.

He's kind of wanting it slow today though. Like really slow. A drawn out slow where Louis is the one lying on his back and Harry can watch everything he feels from above. Where he can feel the slow burn of Louis inside him whilst he listens to the noises he makes. 

Thoughts like these come all the time and there's many reasons for why they come but one of the main reasons is that Louis is so loving. Well at least that's what Harry thinks. In fact its one of Harry's favourite things about being with him; having the opportunity to watch him give so much and to watch the pleasure etch over his face when it's given back. It's something he'll never get used to and there's no words to describe it - something that he can only describe in the moment where it's just the two of them and no one else, whispering words that only they will hear.

It's the moments that guarantee absolute freedom of being together that they love the most, Harry thinks. 

Moments like these.

Looking at him now Harry can see that his hair is feathery soft and without product, he can see the way Louis' eyelashes fan over the small rounded freckles that pitter patter unevenly along the small bridge of his nose. He can see the purply grey bags underneath his eyes and how he knows that's from the stress of the tour and he can see the curvature of his pink lips and the colour they are in the morning compared to what they are at night. Harry sees all of this morning, day and night and still he can think of a hundred new things about Louis everyday. 

"Lou," Harry whispers not even trying to wake him and instead enjoying the little huffs of breath he hears as a reply in between. It reminds him of the sleeping breaths Lux used to take when she was napping as a baby and he has to reach out, fingers brushing through his hair easily at the thought that one day they could have their own little Lux sleeping in the room next to them. The idea makes him feel slightly giddy and before he knows it, his hand is resting in the dip of Louis' waist. 

Louis shifts slightly, lips parting momentarily when his foot falls forward in the bed to knock against Harry's shin. The bed sheets hiss with it and he stills for a minute, Harry eyeing the curve of Louis' hips from where his hand is resting.

Shuffling closer Harry noses in and around the back of Louis' ear. The strands of hair that fall short around his ear tickle Harry's nose and they get in the way but honestly Harry loves it. He loves smelling the mixture of yesterdays shampoo and today's morning smell on Louis' skin whilst he nips at him softly, loves the way the small strands of hair makes his nose scrunch up when he opens his mouth around the sensitive part of Louis' skin behind his ear. Loves the way Louis' skin is warm and familiar against his own, smiling into it with comfort as he closes his eyes.

Harry's left hand then begins to move slowly down Louis' naked skin, leaving wakes of goosebumps in his trail as he goes and when Louis finally moves with a soft whimper. Harry moves then too, tightening his grip around him slightly until Louis relaxes into it, pushing his body into Harry's to get closer and curling around him with his face still half on the pillow.

"Morning sleepy," Harry's voice rolls raspy and deep having not spoken more than a word since waking up.

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WZh49lA9ns&index=9&list=PLj_s-SLKieFMoS4deMaMo3pfkYf48W2Dx))

He feels Louis' head fall into his neck when he talks and he keeps his hand moving over his skin, kissing and humming some tune against Louis' ear that has him smiling against Harry's skin sleepily. 

" _Mphff."_ _  
_

"Keep with me for a bit s'gonna be nice," he whispers after a while into Louis' ear feeling him sigh high with it when he realizes they could have a whole day like this to themselves. 

Languidly Louis brings his own arm round and under Harry's so that they're wrapped up in each other, his fingers running deep into Harry's hair as he rests his head in Harry's neck. He can feel the tender nudges that come from Harry before he's burying his face deeper into skin, Louis shivering from it when he listens to the content noise that Harry makes when he breaths in deeply, Harry's ankle coming to hook over his own to secure them loosely together.

It's comfort to a level that Harry again can't describe. Louis' skin is soft against his cheek when he rubs against it and his lazy heart begins to picks itself up in the intimate position they've favored. A lot of the time Louis talks even when they're cuddling but he's silent and boneless at the minute, such a juxtaposition as to what people know him as. People who don't really know him see him as loud, jumping about and twitchy - ready to jump on the first thing he can make a joke of but here it's like he's suspended in some kind of limbo that has him breathing evenly and slow.

Curling his fingers against Harry's spine, Harry shudders into it bringing his own leg over Louis' to get even closer.

"Like it like this Haz," Louis mumbles quietly, rubbing his lips over Harry's skin near his neck. "Like it when you touch me like this."

God, Harry could burst with how much he loves him. 

"Yeah?" Harry murmurs back low, a smile slipping out somewhere in between "You feel good."

Louis breath hitches, leaning into it Harry's tightened grip "Makes me feel good."

Harry's hand shapes down around Louis' knee, moving slowly further up and around his thigh, all the while keeping his face buried in Louis and occasionally sucking lightly when Louis pushes against him, his cock hardening as Harry continues. It's warm and when his hand comes around to his thigh he can tell how much Louis wants to lie flat by how much he's wriggling, out of breath and making small noises that coincide with tiny nips of his teeth against Harry's shoulder when it feels too good. 

"God I love you like this," Harry breaths out fast against Louis' ear, heart quickly keeping pace with his breathing as he feels Louis wrap himself closer, a desperate sound coming from his throat as he starts to move against Harry, his cock hard already and his leg tightly around Harry's. 

Louis draws his head away from Harry's neck then, Harry kissing from his neck upwards and keeping close until he can taste Louis on his lips. Louis' hands find their way to the back of Harry's neck to pull him closer and Harry shivers, moving his own hands back up and around to Louis' neck before changing his mind and splaying his fingers over Louis' nipples. Louis' mouth widens the kiss with a gasp and a whimper when Harry starts to massages them, morning breath and a clash of teeth making them both smile as one of Louis' hand's comes down to rest against Harry's chest as he does so. It's not until Harry's pushing his nose against Louis' that they finally part the kiss for a minute, one of Harry's hands coming round to grab a hold of Louis' and locking their fingers together.

"Morning," Louis says, voice thick with sleep and out of breath, his eyes shining as they focus in on Harry. 

For the first time this morning Harry looks at Louis' eyes. Their still the same blue that he remembers from the toilets all those years back except now with memories that they've made together. Harry's learnt to read them like he's learnt his favorite poems by heart and like with all their nautical themed metaphors he likes to think of Louis' eyes as the sea, calming but a storm when things are not right. At the minute they are the calm that Harry knows, a calm that he hangs on to when things get tough. 

"Such lovely eyes," Harry wonders aloud softly. He watches Louis' widen them when he takes his fingers and places them over Harry's lips. "'Member when I used to get nervous before live shows on X Factor?" and Louis nods, eyes slowly blinking and watching the way Harry's mouth moves over them. "Used to look at you constantly," Harry kisses the side of his index finger as he remembers watching an eighteen year old Louis through rehearsals, a small smile slipping out when it hits him that, not for the first time, they've watched each other grow up "helped me calm down."

"I know I used to feel you," Louis replies, croaky. "Remember feeling a bit manic whenever you did you fucker," his laugh shaky and short of breath, still watching his fingers over Harry's plump pink lips "could never concentrate."

There's an urge somewhere to push his fingers in and have Harry suck them for a bit. He doesn't push but when he moves them diagonally Harry parts his lips, hot breath pouring out as he stares up at him wide eyed. 

Harry nods and it kinda just happens. He isn't expecting it to be this hot but it is. Harry's nostrils flare as he breaths out roughly, eyes practically black with how huge his pupils are and whilst Louis watches the realization as to what they're doing play out on Harry's face, he remembers himself that they've done this before. In fact he remembers that they used to do it a lot back when he would make Harry squirm in his bunk bed, giving him his fingers to suck on so that he was silent as he went down on him in the middle of the night in a room full of their best friends. Having grown up and discovered that they can be as loud as they want in their own home there isn't really any need for that anymore.

"Not done this in a while," Louis murmurs, flattening his two index fingers over Harry's tongue as he begins to suck, moaning slightly with Louis' words "look at you."

Eyes become heavy and his own start to droop watching how quickly Harry gets lost in it. There's a moment, where in between sucking, Harry manages to slip his tongue tightly in between the space in his fingers and with closed eyes Louis lets him, his mind going to the first place it always goes when Harry's using his tongue.

"Fuck, s'like you're rimming me but not," Louis slurs out, too relaxed and lost in thought of Harry actually rimming him to talk properly.

The warmth of Harry's mouth slips away from his wet fingers as soon as the words are out of his mouth, the cool air hitting his fingertips as he claws the pillow for him, confused at the loss of contact. He's still facing Harry on his cheek, practically heavy with how limp his body is when he manages to catch Harry's hair from where he looks up.

From where he is on the pillow he finds Harry to be sat up staring at him, hair all over the place and glossy lips. The early morning sun through the curtains gives him a golden backdrop, his cheeks stained a rose tinted pink. Louis finds himself reaching up blindly with his hand, cheek still smushed into the pillow until Harry's smile draws him up closer with an overwhelming need to just be close.

When he's sat up Louis climbs nimbly into Harry's lap, doing his best to ignore just exactly how hard he is and whilst he might feel a bit dizzy from it, it doesn't stop him from running his hands through the back of Harry's hair, smiling deep into his skin with how soft it is as he hugs himself tightly against Harry's broad chest. Underneath everything he can feel Harry's heart beating with his own and his chest aches tightly with how close everything is, Harry continuing to nose around his neck and ear, his breathing sounding ragged as he starts to kiss and suck at wherever he can get to.     

"We're very tactile this morning," Harry points out, smiling into skin whilst his hands roam Louis' back, dropping kisses all of his shoulder. The length of Harry's hair tickles Louis lightly on his bare shoulders and Louis hooks his chin over his shoulder, ghosting his own lips across pale skin feeling like he's in a bubble.

"Love being this close to you." 

Harry hums, tightening his arms so that the both of them are just hugging more or less.

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bOOpP06OOJs))

"Love it so much," Louis laughs out a little breathless like its unexpected, feeling a rush of absolutely nothing apart from immense happiness bubbling up inside him and travelling through his veins when Harry's arms tighten, the hardness of his muscles making him feel light headed and secure all at the same time. "Fuck you're so close like this Harry it-"  Louis' voice comes out thick now, cracking slightly "Harry-."

"I Love you," Harry reverently mumbles against his skin, everything overwhelming him from the lightness of Louis laugh to how intimately close they are, wrapped up in white sheets that are crumpled and creased around them. 

Their kisses become harder, Louis holding on tighter when he hears those three words and soon enough he's gasping against Harry's ear when he's on his back again, his legs spread apart so that his feet are on either side of Harry, making room for him in between. Louis' hips move up without thought when he feels Harry's weight on him and like second nature Harry moves with him, the relief of friction against both of their cocks causing the both of them to cry out and Harry dropping his head to Louis' collarbone before kissing back to his mouth.

"Love you too," Louis pants out in between them, Harry's mouth parting as they set up a steady rhythm against each other "So fucking much."

The kiss is messy and Harry licks into Louis' mouth, listening to the delicious whines he pulls from him when he puts his hand between them, carefully stroking his cock with a firm but not to tight grip. Louis bucks into him when he smears precome over his head, his toes spreading apart when Harry kisses him deep and slow. As the kiss deepens Louis manages to run his hand through Harry's hair, his fingers getting lost among loose silky curls and pulling slightly.    

He knows just how much Harry likes his hair being played with. Goes all limp and breathless like he is now against his arm, leaning into it and frowning when tiny little bursts of arousal shoot down to his stomach. Louis tightens and softens his grip, curling his fingers around every damn curl he can get to as he watches Harry literally melt in his hand, figuratively and physically.

Delightful little whimpers come out and the ends of Harry's mouth twitch upwards as the pace he has on Louis' cock slows down. 

"Gonna go slow with you," Harry croaks out sounding wrecked all ready and Louis doesn't know whether it's to himself or what, eyes closing with Harry's morning voice all around him "Gonna watch your face when I'm inside you an-."

"Harry-."

"And watch you come undone," Harry's shaky breaths come out hot and fast against his lips "Fuck you look so beautiful when you do."

Louis leans up to meet Harry's mouth, moaning breathlessly against it as the words sink in making him shudder all over. He pushes himself of the pillow with Harry smiling against him, verging on laughter as they slip into some game as to who can kiss the hardest. Both of Harry's hands come up to cup his face and Louis angles his face just so, parting his lips over Harry's and sucking his bottom lip in.

Harry whimpers against the warmth of Louis' mouth, trying his best to keep the kiss but breaking it just so that he can catch his breath. Louis' breath acts as temporary solution whilst he swallows, his eyes closed and feeling fingers brushing his hair out of his face then turning to fingertips stroking over his cheek and jaw with tiny little kisses accompanying it.

"Can't stop touching you," The words fall from Louis' mouth without thought and honestly Harry could probably cry right now he's feeling that much.

"Don't want you to," Harry replies back mindlessly, lost in savouring the heat of Louis' breath against his lips, thumbing at his lips needfully.

"I'm being serious," Louis breathes out a laugh. 

"Good 'cos I am too," Harry whispers back, watching with awe when Louis' kisses his thumb, deciding to stroke his cheek with it afterwards.

Louis sighs, leaning into it as Harry continues to stroke gently, the only thought running through his head being _I love you_.

"How'd you sleep?" Louis asks instead to ground himself, knocking his nose against Harry's, wanting and waiting for him to answer.

It's then that Harry smiles hazily as though remembering something, his eyes glimmering as he softly knocks his nose back against Louis' as he speaks, deep voice causing small vibrations in Louis' skull "I had a lovely dream but then I woke up in middle of the night and needed a drink."

Louis breaths Harry in, a smile making its way on to his face when he's hit with his familiar smell "Shame, tell me about your dream."

"We were in Paris," Harry whispers watching Louis' lips twitch and hearing him hum, nodding with his eyes closed as though he's building his dream in his mind bit by bit "and we were just walking around together being us and-" Harry's hands find Louis', slotting his fingers through Louis' small ones "we were holding hands around The Lourve and we ended up back at this apartment place cooking dinner together and we drank red wine on the sofa. It was all very domestic."

Louis pictures it so perfectly that to stop himself from floating away he lets out a laugh, making sure to make a mental note to do that one day.

"We'll do that one day if you like?"  

It's been a while since they woke up and it still feels as though its five in the morning. Harry's smile is still lazy with sleep as he nods, his dimples caving in their respective places when Louis smiles back and kisses him softly. Everything about Harry screams warmth and home to Louis especially with him so close, having nothing in between but the sheets they share and sleep in. They stare at each other afterwards, comfortable with silent thoughts running through their heads as to how they both feel about each other and how they can possibly verbalise it. Harry can try and write songs, he can try and read poems that can sometimes come close to describing what it feels like to be around Louis but when he's in front of him like he is now, the silence will talk a thousand words for him.

The silence and the careful, needy touches that translate a thousand more.

"Lou," Harry pecks at the side of Louis' mouth gingerly, whispering softly against it "want-."

It feels so easy is the thing. Even though everything feels heavy and uneven, Louis leans his face forward willingly, parting his lips over Harry's momentarily in a tender kiss before allowing himself to be pushed back against the pillow below him. When his head hits the pillow it feels like a cloud beneath him and Harry kisses him into it as he moves over him, licking in tortuously slow with his tongue and teasing as Louis sucks back, sure and steady fingers on his jaw. Around him he can hear Harry through the kiss, sensing him sticking his arm out to try and blindly reach for the lube on the bedside table.

Beside him there's a _twang_ and then a _clang_ of a glass falling over next as Harry starts to rock his hips gently, his hand still rushing about in trying to find the lube. In the end he gives up and when Louis finally hears the eventual _thud_ on the carpet he completely forgets about it, reacting more so to when Harry grinds down extra hard against him, his hands sliding down Harry's back to squeeze at his arse and hold him there firm.

"God, do that again," Louis urges, voice thin.

Harry lets out a laugh into Louis' shoulder as he does it again, hearing Louis swear under his breath, the noise of their panting breaths mixing together like they used to when they were teenagers. 

"Remember when I tried doing this for the first time with you on the bunk bed" Harry carries on trying to hold in his laughter, the memories coming back in full "and I got so fucking into it- into you I forgot Niall was on the top bunk over the other side and-" Harry's loosing it now remembering and Louis can't help but laugh to, remembering the embarrassment they'd shared when Niall had coughed purposefully after Harry had come, "Shit I came so quick and so hard and Niall was awake the whole time Lou." Harry sounds so unbelievably happy that Louis has to roll them over, using his own hips in grinding down hard whilst he sits up, straddling him.

"God- Fuck me Harry you sound so happy," Louis moans out, precome spilling out of his slit "Fuck, feels so good."

"S'you," Harry's hips buck up, looking for contact and whispering over and over again "S'you Lou."

Louis gasps, tightening his thighs around Harry's waist and rocking slowly "Yeah?" Louis voice goes high with an emotion that explodes inside of his stomach like a uncontrollable firework, the sparks sizzling through the rest of his body. He wants to hear it again.

"Fuck, _yes._ "

Beneath him Harry rests with his hair fanned out on the pillow, lips obscenely red raw and plump. The two swallows on his chest shine healthily with a sheen of sweat as Louis splays his fingers out over them, eyes falling from Harry's gaze and down to his neck where its deep with a flush, hips still moving. There's tiny indentations of his teeth marks which Louis traces gently with his fingers, the ends of his mouth twitching up on a smile that stays as he feels the dents in Harry's skin. He know's the bites aren't to bad because the skin around it isn't a harsh red, instead it being a blushing pink but he likes to make sure just in case.

With Harry underneath him so breathless and still it takes his breath away. Literally.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he whispers, fingers tracing over the 17Black tattoo and watching Harry's skin react with goosebumps.

Harry's hip movement just about stops as his eyes flicker upwards to meet Louis' smiling, his dimple popping out.

"You can hardly talk," Harry pokes at the side of Louis' thigh playfully "you've got-."

"Got?" Louis chuckles interrupting Harry, feeling himself go pink and hot under his gaze. He stays there, enjoying the exposure he feels when Harry starts to talk again. 

"You've got everything Lou. Seriously. I'd list everything right here, right now, but we'd never leave this room."

Harry's fingers come to tickle leisurely at his thigh making Louis' skin tingle under it as he leans forward, reaching into the drawer for the lube and shuffling up a bit closer. 

"Is that such a bad thing though?" he breathes out watching  Harry's eyes flutter shut and his throat bob in swallowing "Would it be so bad if we never came out of this room because all we can be bothered to do with our lives is tell each other how much we want each other?"

Louis' words go straight to Harry's cock and he has to touch himself, his hand wandering down to his cock and jerking slowly without thought whilst Louis talks. When he opens his mouth to answer a moan bursts out instead, igniting Louis to surge forward with his own hand replacing Harry's on his cock and kissing him hard before breaking away slightly and breathing harsh against him when Harry's hand wraps around his, the both of them stroking each other and gasping out hot breaths into each other's mouths.    

"Don't need stretching," Louis pants out, leaning his forehead against Harry's and watching his facial expressions change "After all you did stretch me good last night."

All Harry can do is try to shake his head, remembering last night with goosebumps and heat washing over him in seconds. Memories of Louis telling him to go harder with a broken voice after sucking his cock for so long filter in through heavy breaths and Harry grips his hair, his eyebrows drawn together in trying to think straight through all the sensations and thoughts. 

"I can't fucking think," he says finally, exasperated " _Fuck_ , Louis."

"Course you can't," Louis carries on teasing, amusement in his voice, all the while whispering in his ear and nipping at his earlobe "Felt so fucking good to feel you inside me last night, Christ you were so lost in it Harry, love it when you loose yourself like that."

Harry whimpers helplessly, turning his head into Louis and searching for his mouth for warmth and relief. With Louis in front of him now and breathing harsh against his cheek he feels anything but lost. If anything he feels at the centre of the universe.

"Never lost with you," Harry murmurs, hand moving to grip Louis on his arm tightly.

"No?" Louis replies back airily, bringing himself away from his ear and looking down at him still inches away from his mouth.

"Never."

"Good," is all Louis can muster, stilling with his eyes shut tight as he feel's Harry's hand travel up his arm stopping at the compass.

So much is going on inside his head that by the time Harry's finger presses firmly where it says 'home', Louis' mouth gapes open, suddenly unable to breathe. For a minute he thinks he's about to come, a hot electric sensation ripping through the lower part of his spine but Harry makes a noise and he somehow manages to breath again, head spinning and chest heavy.

"M'never lost with you to," he somewhat finally chokes out.

They're close like they were before with Louis practically in his lap and when Harry leans forward to reach for the lube, Louis tucks his head back into Harry's neck, his arms and legs wrapping around him tightly and biting his lip through a stifled whimper when their chests and cocks touch. It makes him feel weak, hearing the pop of the lube cap in the background so he latches onto Harry as he waits for him to lube himself up. Soon enough he can feel Harry burying his nose into his shoulder and opening his mouth, nudging for him to help with his own hands as well.

Louis brings his own hand between them, his hand not even covering half of Harry's when he places it on top of it. Their fingers wrap in and around each other and Harry holds in a shiver before he begins to move his hand at a steady pace, the wet click of the lube sounding out between the noises he makes against Louis' mouth, soft moans slipping out alongside Louis'.

"That got intense sorry," Harry apologises after while, still breathless.

"S'alright m' used to it." 

Harry huffs out a laugh, fingers purposefully sliding over Louis' and squeezing "Not as if I'm the only one though."

It catches Louis breath and he shudders out a laugh that echoes around the room.

"No?" Louis smiles back sweetly lifting his head up from Harry's neck, cheeks a red colour and his hair sticking in all directions from sweat "You think I'm sappy like you?"

Harry can't help but grin at that, seeing nothing in his line of vision but Louis and his brightly coloured cheeks smiling back at him. Of course he's sappy. It wouldn't make any sense if he wasn't. The little messages around the house, the piano playing at two in the morning and the mornings like this wouldn't make sense if Louis wasn't a romantic.

Harry's heart pounds that bit harder against him when he asks and he's sure Louis can feel it. 

"I know you're sappy like me," Harry states almost with an air of confidence "Just look at us."

Louis snuffs out a laugh then, hiding his increasingly reddening face away into Harry's neck because its true. It makes Louis so fucking happy that its true that it causes him to practically ingrain his smile against his skin, pushing his nose forward against him and breathing slow. The fingers that aren't wrapped around Harry's cock and that are tenderly playing with the curls at the bottom of his hair tighten and he takes a deep breath in, inhaling nothing but Harry's warmth and his old Tom Ford aftershave.

"You always know what to say," Louis growls almost, biting lightly at Harry's neck before dragging himself away to look back up at him when he feel's Harry's fingers begin to tease over his hole.

"I'm glad, you sure you don't need-?" Harry's eyes following Louis' every movement.

A slow smile appears on Louis' face when he feel's Harry's fingers continually ghost over his hole and back, fighting the urge to just push himself back onto them it and prove to him he's fine. Instead he takes a deep breath in and looks calm as he plants a chaste kiss on Harry's lips.

"Listen to me," he starts firm, slowly twisting himself round so that his back is against Harry's chest "I have been waiting for this since you woke up me up at five. We haven't stopped touching since then so just please, for the love of God-" Louis stops, allowing himself to gasp out suddenly and let his eyes fall shut when he feels both of Harry's hands curve right from the top his ribcage right down to where the curves of his hips are. He wasn't quite expecting Harry's hands to be covering half of his body so quick but whatever. Harry's hands are welcome anywhere.

"Hm? Carry on," Harry breaths out almost teasingly, nosing down towards the slope of Louis' neck and inhaling his scent; a mixture between his own sweat and morning smell "You were saying?"

For a few minutes Harry lets his head hang, letting his nose and mouth ghost over any place they can get to. His hands flatten over Louis' chest and his fingers feel firm wherever he lets them travel. It's not until he finally gets his hands on the curves around Louis' waist, does Louis' mind go blank. It's like his senses heighten suddenly and every tiny movement of Harry behind him is the only thing his brain cares about. He can feel the second Harry's fingers curve around him, holding him back against him and pressing down, he can feel the comforting hardness of Harry's chest against his back and the way he exhales faster when he has his hands practically engulfing his waist. Overwhelming is what it is.

And obviously Louis' got a thing for Harry's hands on his body like this. Especially around his waist. He loves it when Harry pays this much attention to the shape of his body and how he can just spend hours touching and be content, loves the way Harry goes quiet when he does just like he's concentrating on where all the new sharp  and soft edges of him are. Almost as if he's re cataloguing him every time he does it.

"You smell so good," Harry's voice rumbles behind him making the hairs on Louis' arm stand up "like our bed, like home."

Louis shivers, exposing his throat more for Harry to kiss and suck at "I haven't even showered," he half laughs out, panting and feeling himself start to loose it when Harry's hands come round to his chest again, strong and attentive "God your hands-" he whines out, Harry continuing to suck at his neck and playing delicately with his left nipple "Your hand's are so fucking big, fuck-." Louis' stomach caves in and out around Harry's arms as Harry sinks his teeth in to hold back a moan, Louis starting to move up against him, feeling his cock rub against his arse causing him to moan aloud.  

It's not long before Louis moves properly, twisting his body round and lying himself down, bringing Harry with him. Harry's mouth easily finds his lips as he settles in between and when Louis wraps his legs' around him Harry aligns himself waiting for Louis to nod. Their kisses start of soft and drawn out and Louis sucks in Harry's bottom lip before muffling a soft cry against them when he starts to push inside slowly bit by bit, his own fingernails digging into his back as Harry makes low noises from his throat, heat prickling under and over his skin at how easy Louis takes him.

"God," Harry manages out, feeling Louis still a bit tight around him "Fuck, you were right, you were so right."

Louis feels a whoosh of adrenalin go through him when Harry's around him finally. It shoots so quick through the rest of his body that he has to laugh out suddenly, the sound of it dissolving into a loud throaty moan when Harry starts to move his hips backwards, fingers and toes clenching into anywhere they can get to with the sudden but slow movement.

Harry being inside him never get's old no matter what they do. Every time feels different. Even with all the different positions they've done and still do. It's like each new time brings out a new feeling where they can learn that bit more about each other, gasping out reverent words that will let each other know where it feels best. Where they can discover new things about each other even after five years of discovering what makes each other tick. 

Louis has to admit it though, with Harry over him now and his mouth right up against his ear, this is where he feel's him the most.

He'll feel his hair falling into his face when he looks down at him, keeping up a steady pace in between and mirroring the thrusts that Harry gives. He'll watch how Harry's mouth will drop open, head tipped backwards and eyes closed as his pace will quicken and he'll watch as Harry'll slow it right down to the point where he'll hear the quiet, small uh that sounds so odd coming from him but spine tingling all the same. Better yet he'll feel Harry when he's about to come and he's so out of it and so so needy, making noises and nuzzling his nose against anywhere he can get to in search of a kiss that will feel soft and pliant, bringing them both through into short breathless moans as they come buried in each other.

Right now though Harry's leaning himself up on his arms so that he can look down at Louis, noticing the veins in Louis' neck protruding slightly when he pushes in again. Louis' hand comes up to grip his bicep and Harry lets his eyes wonder over Louis as he closes around him, sucking his bottom lip in with the feel of it. The quiet whimpers coming from Louis' mouth have Harry mesmerised and he can't help but smile at the way Louis pushes his head back onto the pillow, exposing his throat for him to get his mouth on.

"Harry-."

The desperate way in which Louis calls out his name brings Harry to his throat, sucking lightly and kissing up and around the salty skin at the back of his ears where he know's it'll make him sigh and wriggle, goosebumps popping up all over at the closeness. As expected Louis does just that, bringing his fingers right from the back of Harry's neck up and through his hair, gripping tightly when he feels Harry nuzzling his nose against him, mouth open against his skin.

"S'this okay?" 

Louis listens to Harry's rough voice against his ear and for a minute he just lies there in silence hearing him breath and occasionally feeling his body move upwards in a thrust that has him loosing his train of thought whenever he tries to answer.

"This is-" Louis starts not really knowing where to begin at all.

Giving up, Louis finds himself turning his head on his pillow towards where Harry's face rests, watching as he lifts his head up from his shoulder. He watches as Harry places his face down next to his, sharing the same pillow and instead of kissing they both hold back, swapping it gladly to just lie silently with everything touching but their lips.

"How you feeling?" Harry asks, his voice low and breath warm.

"On top of the fucking world," Louis laughs out breathless, the same dizzying rush of energy going to his head whenever Harry moves his hips.

Harry's laugh almost gets pushed out of him when he thrusts into Louis again. He can feel the goosebumps and the raw heat radiating from Louis' underneath him and it drives him to go deeper, to feel more. With his body practically covering Louis' Harry's hips manage to keep a steady but lazy pace, every now and then thrusting up into him hard enough to hear his breath hitch and to watch his lips part or move in words he can't hear. It's relaxed is what it is.

And Louis mirrors exactly that.

With the weight and size of Harry's whole body covering him on top it subdues him along with the pace of his hip's. It subdues him to having dark heavy eyes that flitter about but never leave the outlines of Harry's face, it subdues him to the point where there's almost a feeling of weightlessness about it and watching Harry's movement next to him is the only thing he can think of doing.

It's the inexplicable calm he gets when Harry's around him like this that amazes him. Likes the feeling of being rooted to only one spot with Harry as the sole reason why and like's to be held down by him physically and emotionally. Harry's just so _strong_ is the thing and Louis still can't get over how he's the only one who gets to properly feel everything he's made of, skin and all. Can't get over how that makes him want him all the more despite how selfish that may make him. It makes sense either way and they've the proof on their skin - someone's only got to notice and it's written out for them to see. 

"Oh shit, Harry please," Louis whimpers out helplessly, Harry grinding his hips down in circular motion causing Louis to arch into it, his hands coming round to grab at Harry's face or hair, whatever he can get at first.

His hand's end up in Harry's hair and Harry can barely reach from the position their in but he just about manages to get his mouth on Louis', pushing himself deeper in doing so and catching Louis' high gasp with his open mouth, whimpering himself with the sound of it.

"Please, Lou- say my name," Harry pants into Louis' open mouth, his breath hot and his voice hoarse with pure need "You sound so good, say it."

Louis' fingers gently come round to Harry's jaw as he whispers his name into his mouth over and over again, hypnotised with Harry's needy noises each time he whispers. His fingers begin to travel up and over his cheek, curving round to rest against it and he continues to repeat Harry's name through kisses that alternate between hard and sloppy. 

Harry's hips quicken up, maintaining the same burning feeling in his stomach and he breathes out a low whine from his throat when Louis bucks up into him suddenly, the both of them resting their foreheads against each other to breathe.

"Feel amazing," Harry shivers out, breathless between taking hard breaths "Fucking unreal."

Louis watches as Harry lifts his his head up from the pillow to look down at him properly, the both of them still inches apart, foreheads touching. From here he can see Harry's green eyes jumping about all over his face, not knowing where to look apart from his dancing eyes and Louis does the same, the both of them just stuck watching each other and breathing each other's air.

Harry's hair is sweaty and Louis can feel how damp he is as his muscles burn with every thrust.

Everything's just so fucking _close_ and its then that Harry moves slightly and he manages to find the bundle of nerves that shoot hot through Louis' veins. 

"Fuck Harry!" Louis' shouts aloud unexpectedly, voice broken. 

He tries to swallow, to try and continue on with what he was originally going to say but it evaporates completely as soon as Harry kisses him, opening his mouth around him and licking in with his tongue. It elicits whimpers from Louis that stir Harry on even more to push harder and parts of him are frustrated because he wants to talk, he wants to tell Harry how good he makes him feel but the feeling in his stomach that's been building up for so long pools round to the back of his spine and for the next couple of minutes it feel's like he's trapped. There's so much that he wants to do for Harry in that moment that neither one thing he can think of seem's good enough. 

"Lou-" Harry begins sounding desperate, his voice hoarse from breathing so hard. He's close and Louis can tell from the way he searches out his name, how when he says his name it's like relief and need all wrapped into one.

"M'ere," Louis whispers out shakily, moving his hand down the dip in Harry's lower back to his bum. Harry's thrusts quicken up considerably when he feels him cup his bum and Louis can hear him in his ear panting and trying to catch each breath as it comes "Can still feel how you touched me this morning H, how loving you were, how gentle you felt."

" _Louis,_ " Harry cries out uncontrollably, his eyes moistening from listening to Louis' words below him "Christ, I'm so close" he moans lowly, hips becoming more and more erratic "So fucking-."

The close sound of skin slapping together and Louis' increasingly high breathless whines are the last thing Harry hears before he's coming. It kind of feels like some sort of beautiful send of as everything goes fuzzy after that, Louis still reverberating around in his head as he looses himself. He can still somewhat feel Louis clenching around him as he releases and he winces through it, feeling Louis trying to breathe through everything himself as his orgasm washes over him a couple of minutes later as well, shouting when it hits. 

The sight that Harry comes to when he finally opens his eyes is of Louis flushed on his back with his eyes closed, eyelashes shadowing the soft skin underneath. He's breathing hard and his hair is dark with sweat,  his stomach glistening with come all over it. It's still the most beautiful thing Harry's ever seen and probably will ever see so he lets his head fall, resting it against his chest to get closer, catching his breath until Louis' fingers start to work their way through damp hair, his other arm coming up to wrap around him.   


"You feel great Lou but I need to pull out, wait a minute," Harry murmurs, hearing Louis whimper at the loss when he moves. 

When he's pulled out Harry returns to where he was against Louis' chest and he cuddles himself in when his arm comes around, starting to softly suck kisses over his tattoos and rubbing his nose and cheek against them like a cat.

"Y'alright there?" Louis giggles above him.

"Your skin's so soft is all."

Louis hums, warmth spreading through him as he moves his ankles to hook over Harry's, letting them both breathe in silence as he tightens his arm around him. Their breathing slowly evens out together and the warmth radiating of both bodies is enough that they don't need the duvet. Harry doesn't know how long they lie there for but it feels almost like a lifetime. He'd woken up with the sun creeping in through the curtains, reaching over onto Louis' face and creating beautiful shadows over his sleeping figure and now he finds himself falling asleep to the sound of rain against the windows of their room, Louis' fingers softly buried in his hair. The time on the small alarm clock reads **10:30am** and the last thing Harry hears is a rumble of thunder and Louis tightening his grip around him.

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xjg0Ip7TzzM))

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : [numblarrie](http://www.numblarrie.tumblr.com)  
> if you feel like it i would love messages but if not thats okay!


End file.
